GameTime (TALOVAG)
GameTime is a main character of the Frick TV show called The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime. His two weapons being a Gold sword and a laser dimensional portal gun. Background GameTime is a 18 boy who lives in a hotel with his roommate, Vesp. GameTime wants to secretly be a animator when he grows up so he can inspire people like how some of his favorite animated shows inspired him. GameTime is good friends with Marty McCoy and enemies with Pixel. He has a goofy sense of humor and likes to play video games and hang out with his friends. He sometimes gets into fights with his friends but they always get resolved. He attends school with his roommates and friends. One of the things he doesn't like about himself is that he can be obnoxious to other people sometimes when he is bored or sad. He tries to give people advice but it usually doesn't work. He attempts to stay calm at times. He currently has a girlfriend in the show. He also owns 2 dogs and 1 fish. He usually gets the gang in all sorts of trouble since he wants to have fun by any means. He sometimes hides his drawings from other people because he doesn't want them to judge them. He sometimes doesn't care for important events that are happening in his town but at times, he can be a caring and kind person. His choice of weapons is a golden sword and a laser portal gun. He is a former Master Builder but got kicked out since he wasn't cool enough. GameTime patriciates in sports that eventually help him get the ability jumping higher than a normal human. He is incredible in video game class and knows how to hack items that uses the internet. He also has a very big knowledge in TV shows, movies, video games, comics and other types of pop culture. He attends many conventions such as San Diego Comic Con, New York Comic Con, E3, and VidCon. He's known to stick up for his friends as seen in episode 1 when he punches and kicks Pixel. He is also a liar (little of times) as seen in the same episode as he tries to cover up the mess in the lunchroom by making Principal Morton think the blood in the room is fruit punch. He is not a big eater in the show. His other hobbies include playing in track and field because he is fast at running. He is also a great breakdancer and likes to build things as in a future episode, he rebuilds the Gender-Inator. He also collects LEGO Dimension packs because he has no life. He has met famous Youtubers at VidCon including The Animator Squad (JaidenAnimations, TonyVToons, ItsAlexClark, Theodds1out, DenCypher, and Domics). He also likes to read comic books and create his own hero ideas and watch movies to get inspiration for his "fan fictions". He also likes to make LEGO Dimensions pack ideas so that TT Games would hire him....hopefully. He also knows how to play on the electric guitar. Although being a slacker, he is sometimes smart in situations. GameTime also has the power to transform into a Demon Phantom and owns a book by his parents about the powers he will someday possess. He is currently looking for his parents and his siblings as character development countinues thought out Season 2. Appearances * TBA TALOVAG LEGO set *Epsiode 1:The Hotel *Episode 2:Things Get Worse *Episode 3:Things Get Better *Episode 4:The Time Machine Relationships Vesp GameTime and Vesp are very close friends in the show. They get along together as roommates. GameTime comes along with Vesp on his adventures in some episodes. Marty GameTime and Marty are very close friends. GameTime and Marty help out each other in some scenarios. GameTime helped out Marty with fixing Nerd With A Pencil. He also share lots of common interests like comic books and movies. He is known for giving him advice to ask Clara and vise versa on Tiffany. The Cipher King GameTime and Cipher are shown to be good friends in the show. GameTime and Cipher like to hang out in some scenes and show good care in each other. He can be sometimes annoyed with him like when Cipher is goofing around and farting in his face. Trigger Gametime and Trigger appear to be on good terms. Nerd With A Pencil GameTime and Nerd are likely good friends. GameTime helped rebuild him in Episode 3 but failed miserably. Pixel GameTime and Pixel are enemies in the show. He helps his friends defeat him and sticks up for his friends. Principal Morton GameTime and Morton are enemies in some episodes. Morton hates GameTime for slacking off and being annoying and GameTime hates Morton for being strict and bossy. GameTime usually fights him in some episodes. Clara GameTime and Clara are shown to be good friends. He defends her along with Marty in a battle with Pixel. He also gives her his clothes to her after E.T. takes off her clothes with this magic finger in a deleted scene of Episode 6. Tiffany GameTime and Tiffany were boyfriend and girlfriend. He has asked her out on a date to go see the Custom Club. He is known for protecting her even if she can fight for herself. GameTime gets nervous when she is around. They broke up after Season 1 due to getting dumped. GameTime is now in a relationship with Angela but GameTime and Tiffan are shown to be good friends in Season 2. Bob GameTime and Bob are good friends. He thinks of him as a friend and not a dog. Bob risked saving his life in Episode 3. GameTime loves Bob and will have a place in his heart for him E.T. GameTime and E.T. are acquaintances. GameTime is highly disturbed of him making out with Cipher. He hates him for taking off people's clothes out of nowhere and making out with Clara when she is Marty's girlfriend, not E.T.'s. Superman GameTime and Superman are rivals. GameTime thinks that Superman is a show off and doesn't help with problems him, Marty, and Vesp face until the very last minute. Zemo GameTime and Zemo hate each other. Zemo hates GameTime for turning him 0 years old with the Age-Inator. Seven GameTime and Seven are secretly okay friends. GameTime sees that in Seven that there is no evil inside him. Lily & Archie GameTime and Marty's younger siblings Lily and Archie are good friends. Lily and Archie like GameTime in a "cool uncle" kind of way. Although, they find him a bit weird like him having the power to switch genders anytime he wants. He completely lost that power a episode later. Bailey GameTime and Bailey are good friends. GameTime is happy that Vesp now has someone to love and take care of. Lex & Manny GameTime and Marty's other siblings haven't interacted that much so their relationship is unknown. Mr. Scienceton GameTime and Mr. Scineceton are only student and teacher relationship. Officer Goodman GameTime hates Goodman for being all crabby and obnoxious over him. He hates that he wants him to learn at school. Lucy Lucy is another one of GameTime's girlfriends. GameTime and Lucy's relationship takes place in a alternate universe where GameTime and Tiffany never met each other. Lucy lives in the Fairy Tail Universe. Gizmo GameTime is highly disturbed about Cipher and E.T. having sex and making Gizmo. GameTime doesn't react to Gizmo a lot so their status on relationships is unknown. Florence GameTime and Florence have not interacted yet. Jesse Jesse serves as a Easter egg for the show. However strangely enough, GameTime knows where is secretly in some episodes. Bucky GameTime is mortal enemies with Bucky. Bucky is mortal enemies with him as well. GameTime stopped him from getting Mr. Scienceton back together with Lia in Episode 17, Bucky's show debut. Catchphrases "Ladies And Fricks!" -GameTimes term for saying what the f**k or nickname for someone he is friends with "So what now?" -GameTime when he is bored "I like the sound of the sound of that boi." -GameTime when happy LEGO Dimensions Quotes Entering The Game 1) "Lets crash this party. I know its a bad entry line for a game, but come on!" (Entering The Game 2) "Lets go save this heck of a universe... I guess." (Entering The Game 3) "Someone needs me? Better take care of this so someone doesn't do it first." (Exiting The Game 1) "I'm going play LEGO Dimensions now. Wait, how come I didn't do it here? I could've made the best trope ever!" (Exiting The Game 2) "Gotta go think of more puns. I hope I don't miss any of the fun!" (Exiting The Game 3) "And.....that's my portal home. When I come back, tell me what's going on!" (In Battle) "Lets kick some multiverse butt! We will win, no matter what universe we are in!" (Unable To Solve A Puzzle) "I guess I cant do this. I can learn how to, but I'm not gonna!" (Puzzle Solved 1) "Watch the master do his thing, dudes." (Puzzle Solved 2) "Puzzle, you've just got solved. By the puzzle whisper..." (Collectable Get) "Just take the item like nobody is watching and act casual. Boom. Done." (When Idle) "So does anyone has some paper and a pencil? Cause after all of this, I just got a new idea for a comic book." (Vortex 1) "Woo-hoo! I don't see why people can hate this! Unlike any dimensional traveling in the movies, this is the real deal!" (Vortex 2) "I got a bad feeling things are going to get weird. But weird stuff happens to me every day so..." (Upgrade 1) "Time to fix up this sweet ride." (Upgrade 2) "I would've become a good mechanic one day. Keyword here is would've." (Respawning) "Guys, I've been reborn! And there is no side effects this time!" DC Comics (Batman) "Batman? Woah. Never expected you to be here. You look different. Did you change your costume again?" (Wonder Woman) "Nice to meet you, Wonder Woman. I'm glad to meet as much people from the multiverse as I can." (Cyborg) "How does it feel being a half robot and half man, Cyborg? Pretty painful, I guess..." (The Joker) "So you're The Joker,huh? Can you tell me a few puns so I can take credit for it?" (Harley Quinn) "How can you hold a hammer that big?! You got some major firepower, my friend." (Superman) "With you by me side, we can overcome anything! Even though you have a lot of strength and I got nothing...." (Aquaman) "If we travel to my place, I guess my pet fish can talk to somebody." (Bane) "Woah, you're muscular for a person, Bane. I work out at my local gym and I'm still like this." (Green Arrow) "I'm not pretty good at archery. Can you teach me some time?" (Supergirl) "That kryptonite sure gave you mighty powers... I want superpowers too!" The LEGO Movie (Wyldsytle) "You are certainly hardcore for a person, Wyldsytle. Maybe even more hardcore than me... Nah." (Emmet) "That's so cool you saved Bricksburg from Lord Business, Emmet. I wonder if I can accomplish something that big in my life." (Benny) "Hey, Benny. Let's build a spaceship together." (Bad Cop) "Yesh, man. Don't you ever wanna have fun or break the rules of some kind?" (Unikitty) "Guys, did I get bit by a poisonous snake or.. am I seeing a unicorn cat right now? The Lord Of The Rings (Gandalf) "So what type of ring are you looking for? Jewelry rings? Onion rings? Oh. The One Ring. Yeah, have no idea.." (Legolas) "Wait right here, cause I gotta bow. Hmm, I guess you don't like jokes." (Gimli) "You're a pretty fierce warrior, Gimli. Plus, that axe looks cool!" (Gollum) "Guys, he's looking at me and he's saying "Precious". Portal 2 (Chell) "That portal gun must really really come in hand, Chell. Right? Hmm..she's really really silent too..." The Wizard Of Oz (Wicked Witch) "Don't make me use my bottle of water. I was drink it it in case if I get thirsty and I don't want it to go to waste on you." Midway Arcade (Gamer Kid) "Finally, a person that loves 80s video games as cause as I do!" Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) "So I got some spare change in my pocket. Maybe I'll get a Scooby Snack? Oh, I see. It's the spare change that you want." (Shaggy) "Dude, there's nothing to be afraid of. I literally sleep every single day and I still get nightmares!" Jurassic World (Owen) "Hey, Owen. Can I ride of your dinosaurs? This is a one in a lifetime chance and I don't want to mess this up." (ACU Trooper) "Still getting paid a reasonable amount? I beg to differ.." Doctor Who (The Doctor) "I'm daring to go into your TARDIS but I don't want to mess up time...again." (Cyberman) "I think it's time that you got a upgrade." Back To The Future (Marty McFly) "Hi, Marty. Say, how can I buy one of those hoverboards cause I really wanna make my friends jealous." (Doc Brown) "It's cool that you make a Delorean into a time machine because I ain't got time to build stuff like that." The Simpsons (Homer Simpson) "So what kind of shenanigans do you think that will happen today, Homer?" (Bart Simpson) "You pranked me, so I'll prank you...later." (Krusty The Clown) "Can you sign my Itchy and Scratchy DVD, Krusty?" LEGO Legends Of Chima (Laval) "Still trying to find the Chi, Laval? Yeah, I've been there. I'm still trying to find my lost sketchbook I got yesterday..." (Cragger) "Cragger, how's it going man? The war of Chima still over?" (Eris) "With your smarts and my..uh..smarts, we can over come anything!" Ghostbusters (Peter Venkman) "Who you gonna call? Probably the police. Just kidding! Maybe if the situation becomes unstoppable but for now, I'll call you, Venkman." (Stay Puft) "I'm really hungry right now. Hungry for marshmallows.....you know where I'm going with this right?" (Slimer) "Please possess anyone else except me. I'm not comfortable being controlled by someone else." LEGO Ninjago (Zane) "Zane, just the person I was looking for. Can you freeze some ice cream I have in my backpack? I don't want it to melt." (Nya) "You're a skilled mechanic and I have a bunch of busted up video games discs so...you know...." (Jay) "You're like the lighting God, Zeus but also a ninja!" (Kai) "With you and me working together, the competition will heat up!" (Cole) "So you control this whole Earth? Woah. I think I got a brain fart right now." (Sensei Wu) "You must be a pretty skilled guy, Sensei Wu! I appreciate that." (Lloyd) "I like your golden outfit! Where did you get? Some store? Clothing store? Ninja clothing store?! Tell me!!!!" Adventure Time (Finn) "You must've been on a lot of adventures, Finn. And this is one big adventure I'll never forget." (Jake) "So you got your powers by rolling in magic mud? That reminds me when one of my friends pushed me in a pile of mud at a farm for our field trip." (Lumpy Space Princess) "I'm not gonna say anything to you. Cause I know your gonna judge me." (Marceline) "You got a guitar too. Let me get my guitar out of my backpack and we can have a rock and roll competition." Harry Potter (Harry Potter) "You're so lucky you got into Hogwarts school. The place I got stuck in is high school. I don't want to remember the bad memories I had there." (Lord Voldemort) "Maybe I should probably stay away from you. I don't want you to cast any Dark spells on me." (Hermione) "Can you show me your magic skills? It's pretty cool that you are a wizard, Hermione." Mission: Impossible (Ethan Hunt) "You have lots of disguises, my dear friend. Sometimes I don't even recognize you..." Ghostbusters (2016) (Abby Yates) "You really can master your Ghostbusters technology real well. Let's destroy some multiverse butt!" The A-Team (B.A. Baracus) "You really have a bad attitude, man. Oh, so that's why you are called B.A.!" Gremlins (Gizmo) "You're really adorable! I could just snuggle and....what I have to be serious about this dimensional chaos. But he's so cute!" (Stripe) "And you may or may not give me nightmares when I leave this dimension." E.T. the Extra Terrestrial (E.T.) "I'll take you to your home in my car. Wait, your home is in space. Okay, now I can't help you." LEGO City Undercover (Chase McCain) "Hi, Chase. Keeping the city safe from criminals? Just act casual, GameTime so he won't find out that I didn't pay my movie rentals on time and throw me to jail! Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) "So you must be Beetlejuice! You look a killer manic. If you can come to my house and act like a Halloween prop for Halloween, I think we can scare some trick or treaters!" The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom) "Leader of the Powerpuff Girls, ey? Yep. I once was a leader in a camping trip with my family. It didn't end well." (Bubbles) This is pretty big stuff happening in this multiverse that's in your hands! Are you sure you can handle this kind of responsibility, Bubbles?" (Buttercup) "I guessing that you are ready to bring on the pain! But please don't hurt me okay?" Knight Rider (Michael Knight) "Were basically two guys that have talking cars. Except my car doesn't talk nor it is cool. I gotta get my car to the dealership some time." The Goonies (Sloth) "I guess you and me want all the treasure. But the real treasure is the experiences that we experience every day...when getting that treasure!" The LEGO Batman Movie (Robin) "Its hard to stare when you are wearing those kind of pants." (Batgirl) "Fighting crime? I do that. Well, it's techanically not actually fighting crime but preventing things from happening on the wiki." (Excalibur Batman) "I'm pretty much not surprised that a Medivial version of Batman is here. What's next? Pirate Batman? Cowboy Batman? Superhero Batman? Oh wait that's a thing already..." Teen Titans GO (Starfire) "So you are that alien girl? Yep, I've heard about you from the newspapers in Jump City and its about you and your friends...oh wait, this isn't a newspaper! It's a book! I hate reading!" (Beast Boy) "So wanna play video games at my place? I know, man. Work is sooooo boring." (Raven) "You must a really....exciting person to your fellow Teen Titan members..." Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them (Newt Scamander) "That suitcase seems pretty dangerous to go into. I wonder how many shirts survived in there." (Propertina Goldstein) "So should I call your Propertina or Tina? Hmmm... Propertina sounds best for now." Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic) "It's awesome to meet you, Sonic. How come you go so fast? I can only see a blur of you when you go you super sonic speed!" (Vesp) Time-travelling? Seems like you'll be apart of my amazingish life... (Marty) Hey Marty! I remember when you played Ethan in the LEGO Dimensions RP we made up when we were kids. You're still Ethan Blunt tho (Trigger) Trivia *GameTime's charcter is based on GameTime himself in real life. *GameTime wants to secretly have a normal childhood like all of the other neighborhood high schoolers. (But no that's not gonna happen) *GameTime is also known to be a pervert. In Episode 1, he was looking at a woman's boobs and Marty slaps him. However, his antics was only in one episode. *GameTime parents will be revealed in the show soon as GameTime learns about the powers he will somewhat possess some day. Gallery Minecraft GameTime.png Category:Characters Category:The Amazing Life Of Vesp and GameTime Category:Protagonist Category:Brunette Category:Main Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunners Category:Teenagers Category:RealGameTime Category:Male Characters Category:Gamer Category:Caucasian Category:GameTimes Category:Phantoms Category:Armed